


Spacekru

by signsoftheapocalypse



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Male Friendship, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The 100 (TV) Season 5, Work In Progress, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoftheapocalypse/pseuds/signsoftheapocalypse
Summary: In the aftermath of Praimfaya two, the seven remaining members, Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake, Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, John Murphy, Emori, and Echo, struggle to adapt to their new home aboard the Go-Sci-Ring of the Arc and come to terms with the aftermath of the Death Wave.(between season 4 and season 5)
Kudos: 3





	Spacekru

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress.

**Spacekru.**

_The Ring_

* * *

In the aftermath of Praimfaya one and two, Earth floated quiet and pristine as a marble across the blanket of space. Now, however, the once green and blue sphere burned orange as radioactive flames choked the life from the planet. It was beautiful, in a way, if one could ignore the complete and total devastation of a planet that had raised them from simple floating cells into the war-hungry abominations they were today.

"We always wanted to go to Mars." Bellamy said out loud. 

He hadn't left the window. A semi-empty bowl of algae lay on the ledge next to him, as was the blanket that had found its way around his shoulders sometime in the night. Courtesy of Harper, if had to guess. 

"They did, actually."

Bellamy's hand twitched to his side for his gun, forgetting for a second where he was, where _they_ were. 

"Easy soldier." Monty said. 

Bellamy took a slow, deep breath in. That stale, metallic scent of recycled air... It was a hard aroma to replicate. The minute the dropship door opened, he thought that was it. No more staleness. No more drab. Vibrant freshness everywhere.

Then came Mount Weather. Bakery scents and old paper, but with that same underlying staleness of recycled, scrubbed, and redistributed air. Not even the pieces of the Arc that had made up Arcadia could replicate the emptiness that came with the smell of space. 

Bellamy breathed out. 

Monty stood with his hands in his pockets. The lines on his face felt like they'd doubled since they came here. Bellamy could only imagine what his looked like in the harsh white light of the Ring. 

"Now's not the time for a history lesson, Monty."

A crease between Monty's brow deepened. "It is, actually. How else do you expect us to fill 5 years of waiting?" He leaned down and picked up the half eaten bowl of gruel, "Didn't like this culture?"

Bellamy snorted, "You have 5 years to make a decent one, Monty."

"At least you're not in a coma."

The weight of what had happened pressed down on them. They had all felt it when the power came on, and they had all ignored it. Everybody they'd left behind. Clarke. Her sacrifice. All of that just for one of the seven they knew to be alive and well to be comatose. 

"How's Murphy doing now that he's awake? Any change?"

Monty crossed his arms, "Blanket's too scratchy. Vent's too draft."

Leave it to John Murphy. One minute fighting for air by a vent, the next complaining about the breeze coming out of it.

They stayed that way for awhile. Both gazing out a window on a world they had always dreamed of landing on. After everything, and they ended up staring out the same window they had wished from.

Bellamy almost laughed. "How do we keep going, Monty." 

Monty said nothing for a beat, just pressed a finger to the glass. "Would you want to do it all over again? To experience all of it again, if it meant ending up back here?" When Bellamy said nothing he smiled, "I would like to say I wouldn't. But there's this thing about us--the people in the bunker, and our little Spacekru here in Go-Sci--we never give up."

He always had that way about him. That silent knowing of when someone needed a moment or a hand. Bellamy's fingers tightened on the blanket around his shoulder. 

Or a blanket. 

He might have guessed wrong with Harper. 

"Always with that age-old wisdom." Bellamy stood, blanket falling onto the ledge (he'd be back, this was a spot he'd return too often) and wrapped his arm around Monty's shoulder. "Come on, Raven probably has a to-do list form here to Earth."


End file.
